


Palpitaciones

by pinkmutantpotato



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Reddie, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Stenbrough, Strangers to Lovers, mention of anxiety
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmutantpotato/pseuds/pinkmutantpotato
Summary: Desde que naces tienes un ritmo cardíaco rápido. La única vez que tu ritmo cardíaco baja y te sientes en calma es cuando estás en presencia de tu alma gemela. Pero la cosa es, puedes estar en una habitación llena de personas y no tener idea quien es tu destinado. No tienes idea cuando le encuentres, pero tienes un tiempo establecido.No hay tal cosa como las segundas oportunidades hablando de almas gemelas. Solo toma tu oportunidad.





	Palpitaciones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Palpitations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040259) by [softuris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softuris/pseuds/softuris). 

> Nota del autor: pequeña advertencia por menciones de ataque de pánico. Lee con precaución si es te molesta.   
Si el formato luce raro, lo siento. Intenté arreglarlo y no sé si funcionó. También lo siento por cualquier error. No corregí desde que lo terminé a las seis de la mañana y estaba exhausto.   
No he visto a nadie escribir este tipo de concepto así que pensé: ¿por qué no?

Desde que naces tienes un ritmo cardíaco rápido. La única vez que tu ritmo cardíaco baja y te sientes en calma es cuando estás en presencia de tu alma gemela. Pero la cosa es, puedes estar en una habitación llena de personas y no tener idea quién es tu destinado. No tienes idea cuando le encuentres, pero tienes un tiempo establecido. El tiempo establecido en tu muñeca izquierda consiste en cuánto tiempo tienes para encontrarle antes de que tu corazón se desplome de lo rápido que late y te mate. Ningún desfibrilador o cirugía puede salvarte después de eso. Y matará a tu alma gemela también.

Es una jodida y cruel situación. Algunas veces tu alma gemela ni siquiera sabrá que está por suceder. Pueden estar pasando su día cuando de repente sienta dolor en su pecho. Su garganta poco a poco se irá cerrando, y entonces colapsará. Todos a su alrededor sabrán que pasa y compartirán una mirada apesumbrada. Pero eso solo le pasa a los desafortunados. Debes esforzarte en encontrar tu alma gemela, resolver todo. Si tu ritmo cardíaco baja en una habitación llena de gente, espera hasta que las personas comiencen a irse. Si tu ritmo cardíaco se empieza a acelerar, deja la habitación y encuentra dónde está la fuente de alivio que te espera.

Algunas personas son incluso tan desafortunadas que tienen a su alma gemela viviendo en un país o estado diferente. Ni siquiera sabrás dónde está hasta que le encuentres o tu corazón se detenga. Cuándo tu corazón se detenga, te da una descripción completa de quién era tu alma gemela y como se suponía que era. Te da una última vista a tu vida antes de que se deshaga entre tus dedos, dejando nada para llenar el espacio vacío entre tus dedos. No hay tal cosa como las segundas oportunidades hablando de almas gemelas. Sólo toma tu oportunidad.

La cosa con Eddie es que tiene asma y ansiedad. Algunas veces sobrepiensa y es lo lleva a un ataque de pánico porque piensa que su tiempo se ha acabado y está muriendo. Se necesitan múltiples tomas de su inhalador y una de sus pastillas para la ansiedad para calmarse. Pero eso no arregla su ritmo cardíaco. Lo odia. Odia el estúpido concepto de alma gemela que se ha apoderado de todos los aspectos de su mente, haciendo que no sea capaz de relajarse como una persona real. Lo pone muy enojado. Enojado porque solo quiere sentirse en paz, no como que está bajo un control establecido sobre una vida amorosa y un momento de reunión planificado.

Casi todas las noches solo se recuesta despierto, mirando el marcador de tiempo en su muñeca izquierda. Ve el tiempo disminuir más y más, sabiendo que potencialmente sea para encontrar el amor o la muerte. Su ritmo cardíaco aún no había disminuido, manteniendo su mente constantemente acelerada mientras su cerebro bloquea cualquier buena posibilidad para su vida. Así es hasta que se mudó a Derry con su madre cuando cumplió quince años.

Era como cualquier otro día. Corazón acelerado, palmas sudorosas, dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. Hasta que lo sintió. Sintió la tranquilidad en su pecho, su corazón se ralentizó, lo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran. Colocó una mano en su pecho, por un segundo imaginando si era su corazón que que se empezaba a detener. Pero seguía latiendo. Seguía latiendo a un ritmo lento y firme, y Eddie sonrió de verdad.

Hasta ahora odiaba el concepto de alma gemela. Lo despreciaba con cada gramo de su cuerpo. Pero ahora sabía que tenía una alma gemela en algún lugar. Alguien hecho para él, que estaba cerca. Espera, santa mierda, estaba cerca. Ese pensamiento hizo que Eddie ahogarse con su bebida en la abarrotada cafetería y miró frenéticamente a cada otra persona en la habitación, tratando de echar un vistazo a su alma gemela.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en un chico que encontró atractivo. Él era alto, delgado, castaño. Eddie tuvo una pequeña esperanza que fuera el indicado. Hasta que un chico con cabello rubio cenizo rizado caminó hasta su lado y lo besó. Eddie frunció el ceño, bajando la mirada. ¿Quién podría ser siquiera? Está habitación estaba llena de gente, pero la mayoría ya tenía a alguien. Lo que dejó confundido a Eddie.

Mientras juntaba sus cosas, Eddie se paró y acomodó su mochila sobre sus hombros. Suspiró, y dejó la cafetería con decepción en el rostro. Estaba decepcionado, y solo quería conocer quien era su destinado para estar. Lo estaba matando, un tanto literal también. Mirando su muñeca, tuvo una reacción tardía. 02:14:53:05. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba. Dos días, catorce horas, cincuenta y tres minutos, y cinco minutos.

Richie apretó el paso en su habitación, sacudiendo sus manos mientras hablaba y despotricaba sobre sus conspiraciones. Sus mejores amigos, Beverly y Stan, se sentaron en su cama y lo miraron de forma divertida. "Quiero decir, se alentó por como... ¡Cinco minutos!" Richie dijo de nuevo, su tono lleno de irritación. Corrió sus manos a través de su cabello rizado, y se sentó enfurruñado en la silla de su escritorio. "Así que estaba en la cafetería con nosotros". Beverly dijo. "Obviamente". Ella añadió.

Richie rodó los ojos, intentando pensar en alguien que haya visto en la cafetería sin pareja todavía. "Todos estaban saliendo con alguien más. Al menos lo que ví. ¿Mi cosa está rota?" Él paseó, sobrepensando otra vez como normalmente hacía. Levantó la mirada, mirando a Stan. "Tal vez seas tú, y mi cosa solo está rota". Richie habló, haciendo reír a Stan. El otro chico sacudió la cabeza, colocando su mano sobre su propio corazón. "Nop. Tengo ritmo cardíaco acelerado, y sin temporizador". Stan contestó, palmeando el hombro de Richie.

Un día entero pasó, y fue gastado enteramente en pensamientos confusos y miradas prolongadas en personas al azar alrededor de ambos chicos. Richie se sentó con Ben, mirando a cada persona que caminaba alrededor, mientras mantenía su mano sobre su corazón. "¡Ben, esto es imposible! Nunca le voy a encontrar". Richie dijo, suspirando pesadamente. Alzando la mirada de su libro, Ben dejó salir una risa suave al ver a Richie. "Se supone que deberías estar estudiando literatura, no las personas". Él dijo. Richie se volteó, mostrándole su temporizador en la muñeca. "¡Pero mira! ¿Qué pasa si muero, Ben? ¿Qué vas a hacer si muero?" Él preguntó.

Ben suspiró y bajó su libro, volteando para mirar más a Richie. "Rich, no vas a morir. Le vas a encontrar. Realmente sentiste tu corazón alentarse, ¿no? Estaba ahí, lo sentiste". Habló gentilmente, intentando ayudar a Richie a sentirse mejor. "Seguramente está ahí afuera, Richie. Y va a nuestra escuela. ¿Viste a alguien irse antes de que tu corazón se acelerara otra vez?" Añadió, preguntandose si Richie tal vez vió a alguien salir que potencialmente fuera el origen. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Richie puso su cara contra la mesa. "Esto no tiene remedio". Él masculló.

Eddie se quedó despierto, mirando su atentamente muñeca. 00:10:12:32. No tenía mucho tiempo de sobra, y algo en su estómago le dijo que no se iba a lograr. Empezó a aceptar su destino, pensando que sería su final por completo. No vería nunca más a su mamá, no haría nuevos amigos, no se convertiría en doctor, no conocería a su alma gemela. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, rezando silenciosamente para que las cosas finalmente siguieran su camino.

La mañana siguiente, Eddie revisó el temporizador otra vez. 00:03:41:23. Intentó convencer a su madre que lo dejara quedarse en casa y no ir a la escuela, la ansiedad inundando cada parte de él. Pero ella se rehusó, lo cual sorprendió a Eddie, Usualmente, ella rápidamente lo dejaría quedarse en casa y marcaría el número del doctor. Pero hoy, ella solo había negado con la cabeza y dijo que la escuela era importante.

Mientras maldecía por lo bajo, Eddie caminó hacia la escuela. Mantuvo su cabeza agachada, contando sus pasos mientras caminaba. Y una vez que llegó, ignoró a cada persona que pasaba y fue directo a su salón de clases.

El tiempo parecía ir más lento hoy para Richie. Su pierna iba de arriba a abajo, y sintió un poco asustado por dentro. Ahora todo resonaba para él, sonando más fuerte y con mayor intensidad. No lo sabía, pero estaba teniendo un ataque pánico completo mientras estaba en clase. Rápidamente se levantó cuando una ola de náusea lo golpeó, y corrió al baño. Descargó el contenido de su estómago en el retrete, enjuagándose y lavando sus manos. El pecho de Richie pesaba, y estaba sudando profusamente. Estaba aterrado. Todo ese sentimiento era terrible. Se suponía que las almas gemelas eran la felicidad. Así que ¿por qué Richie se sentí como mierda? Ya ni siquiera le emocionaba conocer a su alma gemela. Su cerebro era un bucle constante de 'Voy a morir. Voy a morir. Voy a morir'.

Se quedó dentro del baño, demasiado asustado para irse. Si iba a morir, entonces podría hacerlo en el espacio vacío de la escuela en lugar de un salón de clases. Supuso que sería menos cicatrizante para las personas si sucediera allí en su lugar, bien podría hacer algo bueno por ellos en su última parada.

Con manos temblorosas, Richie se dejó caer al piso. Se sentó con su espalda contra la pared, y miró a su estúpido y nunca antes tan odiado temporizador en su muñeca. 00:00:01:15. Bajó lentamente su muñeca y tragó saliva, aspirando profundamente. Cerró sus ojos, apretándolos mientras se preparaba para lo que estaba por venir. Ni siquiera notó que estaba llorando.

Richie estaba tan distraído repitiendo cosas en su mente, esperando su destino, que ni siquiera notó la puerta del baño abrirse. O el sentimiento de su corazón alentarse a un ritmo tranquilo. Los pensamientos de Richie fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó una suave voz que preguntó, "¿Estás bien?" Lentamente abrió los ojos y levantó la vista, ojos capturados por unos grandes chocolate llenos de empatía.

Sin responder correctamente, Richie miró disimuladamente su muñeca sólo para ver qué no había nada ahí. Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente mientras levantaba la vista hacia el chico. "Santa mierda..." Él masculló, lleno de asombro. "¿Necesitas agua? Puedo ir por la enfermera..." Habló el chico más pequeño, sintiéndose preocupado por Richie. El otro chico estaba tan atrapado en su preocupación, que ni siquiera notó que su ritmo cardíaco también estaba estable.

Richie negó con la cabeza, todavía embobado en el otro chico. "Uh, n-no". Tartamudeó. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le preguntó. Frunciendo las cejas, el castaño le dió una mirada confundida a Richie. "Eddie, ¿Por qué?" Respondió. Richie tragó saliva, y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. "Eddie, ¿Puedes checar tu muñeca?" Richie preguntó.

Fue en ese momento cuando Eddie lo sintió. Sus ojos se abrieron con realización y miró su muñeca, encontrando que su temporizador tampoco estaba. "Oh mierda..." Exhaló, y Richie asintió. Eddie estaba tan ansioso de echar un vistazo a su muñeca desde que estaba en su salón de clases, no queriendo ver el alarmante tiempo esperando por él. Pero vamos, no estaba esperando esto.

"Gusto en conocerte, Eddie. Perdón por no estar presentable para ti". Richie dijo, intentando añadir humor a la mezcla. Se levantó, quitándose el polvo de sus pantalones. Eddie asomó una sonrisa, apreciando el pequeño chiste. "Gusto en conocerte también..." Eddie se tranquilizó, y Richie le dió una sonrisa también. "Richie. Richie Tozier". Dijo, sosteniendo su mano para que la tomara. Eddie tomó la mano del chico más alto en la suya y la apretó con cuidado. "Richie. Ese es un buen nombre". Dijo suavemente.

Así que, tal vez las almas gemelas no eran tontas después de todo. Y tal vez este concepto ya no era tan terrible. Eddie de hecho se sintió feliz, completa y genuinamente feliz. Y todo fue gracias al arreglo que solía maldecir todos los días y despreciar inmensamente. Y Richie, él también estaba finalmente feliz. Se sentía tranquilo ahora, sabiendo que encontró al indicado cuando pensó que el ángel de la muerte lo encontraría y lo haría pedazos.

Eddie conoció a los amigos de Richie, y los amó a todos. Y ellos lo amaron de vuelta. Beverly le contó a Eddie todas las anteriores conspiraciones de Richie sobre las almas gemelas, y Eddie se reía cuando escuchaba mientras Richie intentaba cubrir la boca de Beverly. "Incluso decía que su cosa estaba rota y que su alma gemela era yo". Stan intervino, haciendo que todos en la habitación se rieran. "Quiero decir, ¿Puedes culparme?" Richie preguntó, mirando a sus amigos. Eddie mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a Richie intentando impedir que sus amigos lo expusieran. El chico más pequeño ni siquiera estaba prestando atención ya, simplemente no dejaba de ver a su novio.

Eddie agradeció a cada Dios ahí afuera que su madre cambiara de opinión y no lo dejara faltar a la escuela ese día. Finalmente se sentía tranquilo.


End file.
